


I Could Fall For (the both of) You

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [25]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn doesn't want to have to choose, so when he fantasizes he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Fall For (the both of) You

Glenn can't choose, and honestly, he doesn't think he should have to. It's just his fantasies, so they can be whatever they want. So what if he wants to think about Maggie, and how beautiful she looked on the floor of the pharmacy? So what if he wants to think about the way Daryl's arms flex when he's pulling back his crossbow to load it? There's room enough in his mind for the both of them.

There's enough room to imagine kissing Maggie again, his hands running through her soft brown hair, then leaning back to kiss Daryl. His goatee looks like it would scratch a little, and that makes his heart flutter and his cock twitch in his hand. 

Glenn wants to be between the both of them, their hands running up and down his body, touching him because he's desirable. Irresistible. Lovable. More than just some guy who's good at sneaking around and not very good at killing walkers. He wants Daryl and Maggie looking at him with adoring expressions in their eyes, because he's exactly what the both of them want. 

The hand around his cock moves faster as he imagines Daryl holding him close, Glenn's back to his chest, and gnawing on his neck while Maggie goes down on him. Because it's his imagination, he likes to think that the three of them would be happy to be in the situation. Maggie sounds so pretty when she laughs and her face lights up when she smiles. It's the same with Daryl. Sometimes Glenn wishes he could be the person to make the redneck smile and laugh. That's why he tries to do that with Maggie. If he can't be that for one person, he sure as hell will do it for someone else. 

When he gets to the part where Daryl is fucking him while he's inside of Maggie, he cums with a gulping sigh. That would be the best thing in the world. To experience both penetration and being penetrated. Glenn relaxes, his eyes closed and trying to ignore the sounds of people still moving around outside. He can hear Daryl taking his post as night watch in the distance. It's a bit of a dangerous thrill to think of that man like he does when he's so close. The redneck probably wouldn't appreciate being the subject of these kinds of fantasies. Maggie neither, if Glenn was being honest with himself.

It's not his fault that he's fallen for the both of them. At least in his mind he can resolve it.


End file.
